10
by Cyrelia J
Summary: A short drabble- Ten years into his marriage to Relena, Wufei is afflicted with a malevolent cold.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Chinese Medicine, or even my house. I'm pretty sure that were I making money off of this I would own at least one of those things...

10

By Cyrelia J

"It's a classic wind-cold pattern," he pointed out to her as he eyed the bright blue liquid swirling around inside the plastic cup. "How is this generic 'one size fits all' mass produced concoction supposed to differentiate between illnesses?" He set the tiny cup back on the bedside table glaring at it. He coughed. It started out as a small inconvenience until he found himself pitched forward with both hands over his mouth. Next to his bed, there was a soft sound of reproval. Eyes sore, Chang Wufei spared a glance to his right as the pretty blonde with the anti viral mask matched his glare.

"I believe your 'request'," in fact said request was more like a barking command, "was for me to bring you something that would 'strike down this insidious cough with a vengeance and banish it to the furthest depths of hell'." He blinked a few times. Yes he could vaguely recall saying something to that effect...

"I think I also requested..." well, ordered, but no one ever really **ordered** Relena around when she didn't want to be. "... that you also return to your duties today and leave my to my shame in solitude." Relena quirked an eyebrow at him.

"This from the man who insisted I extend my maternity leave from 3 weeks to somewhere around Meiran's 3rd birthday?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why the devil couldn't he ever remember these damning long term gaffes... He sighed and with a clammy hand brushed the bangs away from his face. He'd given up on trying to keep it in a ponytail for the duration of his illness.

"My apologies." She gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

"I enjoy taking care of you and Mei, Wufei. But after 2 days I'm ready to hurt you... or at least call Heero over to beat you up a little bit," she teased. After all, she was a pacifist. Couldn't be seen smacking her husband around with a pillow when he was so obviously defenseless.

He scowled. She sighed.

"Tell me Mr Darlian, what would it take to get you back on your feet and back into our bed?" She playfully used the nickname that had come about as a result of a postal error. It was ridiculous that he insisted on sleeping in the guest room. Part of the joy of being married was cheerfully passing your illness on to your spouse at a later date. Everyone knew that. He appeared thoughtful for a moment before reaching over and taking the small writing tablet from the nightstand. It had come in handy when he found himself unable to talk the entire day before. He scribbled down the list of things he needed and then, satisfied, he handed it to her wordlessly. Relena gladly took the list. Finally Wufei was going to relent and actually let her help him in a way he wouldn't complain about. Normally he was so considerate but she knew herself, that sickness brought out bigger headaches from men than alcohol and football combined. She read the list and then reread it. She blinked a few times at the long list of unfamiliar chinese words, her full lips screwing into a pout. "This is revenge isn't it?"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," he replied loftily. An amazing feet given the wadded up kleenex stuffed into each nostril.

"Bo he? Lian Qiao? You're still sore about my pregnancy, aren't you?" He wanted to smirk, but victory was so much sweeter with a straight face.

"My beautiful wife, I assure you it was my honor to take that red eye flight to Paris that night you craved escargot." She stuck her tongue out at him. Demurely, as only she could.

"I don't even know what this stuff is..." It was a weak protest. After all, the resources at her disposal were rather numerous.

"Of course not. I should have known a silly modern woman would know nothing of real medicine." He was baiting her but oh the next line was such sweet justice. No not revenge. Revenge was such a petty thing after all. And Wufei was never petty. "I only wish you had followed my suggestion that Meiran not be allowed to spend the night at her friend's house when the child was so obviously ill... 'we don't want to deprive them of all that fun because of a little cold' someone had said. Certainly, it's not like **I**, her father-"

"Oh shut up," she groused. He had her dammit. If ten years of marriage had taught him anything, it was definitely a better understanding of the female mind, and the wonders of a guilt trip. He'd learned disgustingly quickly too.

"I will journey to the ends of the earth if need be, to get the ingredients you see my darling husband." she announced grandly, waving the paper as she rose. He allowed himself a small smile to bask in his well fought well earned victory. It was broken all too soon by another tickle of his throat, and an impressive coughing session that sent the tissues flying straight out of his nose. Once he recovered sufficiently, the smile found its way back.

"I'm sure I'll be feeling better in no time."


End file.
